Friend Or Foe
by Chocolatechen
Summary: An 8-year-old girl who didn't know who her parents were caused destruction in her school. Raven decides to help her, how will this play out? Who are her parents? The cover image is a basic example of what Sylvina looks like. (Note: My artistic skills are terrible!) This has some RobRae moments. **On Hold**
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I wanted to write this story for quite some time, if you hate OCs then you probably won't like this story. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own the Teen Titans! P.S. the title is bad, I had no ideas for a title.**_

* * *

Friend or Foe (Prologue)

It was just a normal day at Titan Tower, crime was decreasing and the Titans were bored most of the time. Slade was defeated, Brother Blood was short-circuited, and Trigon was banished. It was when the Titans thought there were not going to be any more crime alerts someone triggered it. The crime alert came from Jump City Elementary School and a teacher was the one who alerted the Titans.

Once they got to the school it was in ruins. White bricks lay on the floor and glass was everywhere. A teacher ran up to them, she seemed worried, "She destroyed the school." She said as an ambulance came a picked up a brown-haired girl.

"Who did this?" Robin asked furiously. The teacher pointed to a running girl. "Hey! Freeze!"

The girl had dark long grey hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were light blue, around her neck was a moon-shaped locket. Her skin was a light shade of pinkish orange. She looked like an 8-year-old and was about 125cm (125cm=4'1, I think). She wore the school uniform of Jump City Elementary School, a black skirt, a white top, and black shoes.

The Titans chased her and tried not to hurt her since they didn't exactly know what happened. Cyborg fired a few nets at her but to their surprise, it moved to another direction, Raven noticed that it was the girl that moved the net. The girl levitated into the air, and from the looks of it, she doesn't have much experience with flying.

Starfire flew next to the girl, "We do not wish to hurt you, but if you continue the running then we will have to-" Starfire didn't finish what she was going to say. White sparks came from the girl's hands and Starfire was pushed onto the ground.

Robin then threw a grenade in front of her, causing her to fall hard onto the ground. "Raven, secure her."

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-" A piece of cloth gagged her before she could finish her spell.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and knocked the girl out. "Take her to the tower." Robin told Beast Boy. On the way to the tower, the cloth vanished and Raven was able to help Starfire get up. As soon as they arrived at the T-shaped tower Cyborg tied the girl to a bed and she was put in a secure room (The room is the place where the Titans put Raven in "The End part 1").

Nightfall soon came, the titans monitored her every move, not like she was moving a lot. "I have done some tests to try to find out how she got her powers." Cyborg continued, "All her teachers know is that she lived with her foster parents and don't know who her real parents are. I can't tell where she's from."

"Maybe I can help." Raven said suddenly, "I can read her mind and find out more about her." The other Titans nodded as Raven went inside the room, she sat close to the girl's head and started, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

In the girl's mind:

" _You are worthless, you hear me? Worthless!" That was the only thing that came from her foster parents, "I can see why your old parents got rid of you. Now, go to your room! I'll slide your dinner under the door." She walked up to her door, slammed the door shut and started crying. Her room was old and dirty, all there was, was a wooden floor, white torn up walls, and a rectangular window. A small white dove would visit her every day, each time her dinner was just a few grains of rice and some lettuce. Even though this was not much she would still give her little friend some rice grains._

 _From Monday to Friday she would go to school, weekends she was forced to stay in her room. Each day at school she would get picked on and bullied. "You have grey hair? Are you an old lady or something, Sylvina?" The bullies laughed, Sylvina was her name, it was carved into the moon-locket. Sylvina leaned against the lockers, getting punched and kicked each break. That wasn't the worst part, if she didn't get an A_ _on her tests then her foster parents would hurt her._

 _She was always afraid to say anything, but one day when she couldn't take it anymore, the hands glowed and objects started to move when she thought of them. Luckily, she was crying in the bathroom so no one knew about this. She realized she had powers and tried to hide them. It worked most of the time but one bully went too far, "If you don't even know who your real parents are then you are just a nothing!" Her hands started to glow and before she knew it the school was blown up._

 _It wasn't long after a group of 5 found her and chased her all over the city. Sylvina was terrified because these people also had powers, before she knew it a huge explosion knocked her to the ground then a gorilla punched her and everything went black._

Raven soon finished reading her mind, the first words that came out of her mind were these, "She was misunderstood, an outcast, then her fear controlled her." Raven thought about what she saw, it was just a reflection of her own childhood. Lucky for Raven, Azar was able to help her control her powers, but Sylvina didn't have anyone that could help her, the worst part is she was still treated badly.

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, Raven snapped out of her thoughts, "What did you see?"

Raven looked down, remembering how alike she and Sylvina were. "Her name is Sylvina, she was bullied at school and her parents weren't that nice to her. Once a bully took it too far and she lost control of her powers." Raven sighed, "If it wasn't for Azar then I would have also done the same."

Sylvina began to awaken, she looked around and found herself tied to a bed. "W-What do you w-want from me?" Were the only words that came out of her mouth. She saw them analyzing the moon-locket, "Hey! That's mine!"

"One thing's for sure, this necklace has magic inside of it." Cyborg said, "Think you can try one of your spells to reveal what's inside?" He looked at Raven.

Raven looked at the girl and shook her head, "This belongs to her, it might have been left over from her parents. If something bad happens to it I'm responsible." Cyborg nodded and handed Raven the moon-locket. Raven walked up to the girl and freed her from the bindings.

Sylvina's hands glowed white once more, "W-Who are you p-people?" Her voice hid some sounds of being scared. "W-Why did you r-read my mind?"

"We are the Titans." Raven handed Sylvina her locket, "I'm Raven, I know what you've been through and I want to help you."

"Raven, are you sure it's safe to help her?" Robin asked, "She tried to destroy us."

"She was afraid." Raven suddenly thought of something that would make Robin change his mind, "What would you do if Batman hadn't taken you in?"

"Fine." Robin replied, "Starfire, Beast Boy set up a new room. Cyborg, try to see if you can find out more about her. Raven, do what you have to do." The Titans left, leaving Raven with the 8-year-old.

"Follow me." Raven led Sylvina to her room. "So, what are your powers?" She asked once the door was shut.

Sylvina looked around, she was a bit scared of the decorations in Raven's room. "I'm not sure. All I know is that if I say something backward it happens, well, most of the time. I think that I can use my powers to make objects and levitate as well. I guess I can move things with my mind as well."

"Ok… that's a lot." Raven looked at her, she was looking around her room. "Mind giving a short demonstration?"

"Um… sure I guess." Sylvina was hesitant to use her powers. "Etativel um… siht puc." (Code to her powers: The order of the words is the same, just spelled backward.) And immediately the cup beside Raven's bed levitated. "I probably didn't need to say that and I could just move it with my mind." Sylvina's hands glowed white and a rose appeared. "You've seen me levitate and it could use some practice." She made the rose disappear. "The man robot said that my necklace has magic, what does that mean?"

"His name is Cyborg and what he means is that your real parents probably left a message or a clue of where they are or who they are." Raven replied.

"I know you didn't want to break it but will you please try to let the message come out?" Sylvina wanted to find out who her parents were.

"I think I can try." Raven used her powers to try to free the magic inside but nothing happened. "I'm sorry Sylvina, your necklace has a lock on it that only extremely powerful magic can open. I guess your parents wanted you to be the one who opens it, and I think your parents are very powerful, too." Sylvina looked down, disappointed. "Do you want to grab something to eat? I heard the Titans are going to a pizza place later."

"Pizza? Sounds great." Sylvina liked to eat pizza, actually, anything other than rice and lettuce would be good. Word got around that Sylvina was staying at Titan Tower and her foster parents were fine by that. "What are your friends' names?"

"The one who looks like a traffic light is Robin, he is also our leader and never takes off his mask. The boy with green skin and pointy ears is Beast Boy, he can shapeshift into any animal he wants. The half-robot half-man is Cyborg, he has a lot of technology that can come in handy. And the pink haired girl is Starfire, she is an alien so her English isn't that great." Raven replied.

"How about you? What's your introduction?" Sylvina looked at Raven.

"Don't scream when you hear this." Sylvina nodded, "I'm a half-demon. I grew up on Azarath and was trained by Azar, my father is Trigon and my mother is a human."

"A-Are you going to h-hurt me?" Sylvina stepped back, she had heard legends of Trigon the Terrible before.

"No, no," Raven assured. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I always end up being the one that ends it all." Raven looked down. "So, do you want some pizza or not?" Sylvina nodded and they both walked out of the tower.

* * *

 _ **Note: Hope you liked this. If not then sorry, I'll do better. Feel free to leave any suggestions I can use to put in this story (I'll give you credit if I use your idea). I have a question and I need an answer so please answer my question, thanks!**_

 _ **1\. What ships do you want to see?**_

 _ **Please review, that would mean a lot to me.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all I own is Sylvina or any other OCs that I come up with. Thanks for the reviews. So, here it is.**_

* * *

Friend or Foe (Chapter 1)

Raven and Sylvina had just arrived at the pizza place, the other Titans were already there though. They sat at a round, brown table with an umbrella shading them from the sun, once Sylvina and Raven sat down Starfire began to ask a few questions.

"What is your favorite color? Where do you come from? What is your favorite animal? How did you get your powers? What is your age? Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked, her voice was kind, energetic, and fast.

"Um… blue." Sylvina started, trying to remember all the questions Starfire asked, "Earth, I think. A dove. I'm not sure. I'm 8. And sure, I guess."

"Glorious!" Starfire relplied, hugging Sylvina. "Hello, new friend!"

"Um… is she always like this?" Sylvina asked once she was able to breathe again.

"Pretty much." Beast Boy replied, "So, you like doves? Bet you like swimming, too." Beast Boy laughed but the others stayed silent, "Dove sounds like dove which is the past tense of dive, get it?" Beast Boy remained silent until the pizza arrived. (A.N: Yeah, um… I'm terrible at making jokes, sorry.)

"Yum!" Cyborg said as soon as the pizza was delivered to their table. "I'm starving!" He stuffed his mouth full of food.

Robin noticed that Sylvina wasn't eating much, "Hey, Sylvina, is something wrong? You've barely touched your food. Did Raven-"

"She didn't do anything." Sylvina replied, she knew what Robin was going to say, "I'm just not used to eating this much, normally I don't get lunch or breakfast and dinner is just some rice grains and lettuce."

The Titans stayed silent until Raven spoke up. "That's not healthy, I don't eat that much either but you're a child, you need to grow."

Sylvina felt like the Titans actually cared about her and weren't afraid of her powers. "Ok, Raven." She whispered, she had never eaten pizza in her life, it tasted, well, good.

Sudden shrieks could be heard and behind it all was Dr. Light. He used his powers to knock down buildings and scare the civilians.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, "Stay here Sylvina." And he left, Sylvina was observing their battle moves and who this person was.

Raven did what she always did to Dr. Light but this time Dr. Light came prepared. He made his light powers stronger by turning Raven's powers into light powers that he could use. Raven was soon weakened, Cyborg's metal had been fused together by heat, Starfire was trapped inside a light barrier, Beast Boy was trapped in metal that stuck him to the ground, and Robin was just plain knocked out. Dr. Light continued to destroy buildings and threaten the other people.

Sylvina saw her friends and other people getting hurt, so she decided to take charge herself. "Tup sffucdnah no .rD thgiL." She whispered. And immediately handcuffs appeared on his hands.

"Hey who did this? Show yourself!" Dr. Light shouted.

Sylvina did the one thing she never thought she would do, she stepped out and faced Dr. Light. "I did." She said, confidently.

"Sylvina?" Raven whispered as she saw her step out to face him.

"A pathetic child?" Dr. Light scoffed, "Are you serious?" He broke out of the handcuffs and pointed his powers at Sylvina, but she didn't move. True courage could be seen in her eyes. "Aren't you scared child?" He walked closer to Sylvina, almost touching her with his powers.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Sylvina asked, "You?" Sylvina chuckled, but it wasn't her voice that was talking. The voice sounded demonic and powerful.

Dr. Light shot light strait at Sylvina but she deflected it easily, "That all you got?" A ghost like appearance appeared behind Sylvina as Dr. Light stepped back. "What's the matter? Afraid?" Her eyes turned white and glowed, white energy filled her hands and she held her fist up to Dr. Light, ready to strike.

Sylvina let go and her powers were aiming for Dr. Light but he used his light powers to reflect Sylvina's powers and it hit her necklace instead. Her moon locket glowed then fell to the ground, she also fell and lay on the ground unconscious and the ghost-like appearance disappeared. Dr. Light was weakened enough to be put in jail.

Raven rushed over to Sylvina, "Sylvina?" She shook her, trying to let her gain consciousness, but she still lay still. "Sylvina!"

This time Sylvina opened her eyes, "R-Raven? What happened?" Raven let her stand up.

"You don't remember?" Raven asked, Sylvina shook her head, "You took down Dr. Light."

"That doesn't sound like something I would do." Sylvina replied, "I do remember getting mad then blacking out and now, waking up."

"Maybe she's like you, Raven." Robin came out of nowhere, "Maybe she also has an angry side but just has no memory of it."

"No, someone or something was controlling her, I can feel it." Raven looked over at her locket, it glowed then opened, Raven walked over to it and picked it up, "Mistress Megana!" Raven shouted.

There was a picture imprinted inside of the locket, it showed a white-haired woman wearing a grey dress and having indigo eyes. It also imprinted a man with black hair, hazel eyes and wearing a yellow top with orange pants. They were holding a child in their hands, that child was none other than Sylvina.

"Mistress who?" Sylvina was confused.

"Mistress Megana," Raven repeated, handing Sylvina her locket back, "The most powerful sorcerous ever known, you're her daughter?!" Raven was indeed surprised but seeing how she used her powers, who would expect less?

"I would like to learn more about my mother." Sylvina said, "Do you know who my father is?" Raven shook her head, "Oh, well, do you have any books on my mother?"

"She was part of Azarath's history, of course I have books about her." Raven said, "Follow me." The other Titans went back to the tower later on.

The door to Raven's room opened and she immediately levitated as many books as she could find on Azarath and Megana. "Here." Raven put the books beside Sylvina who was still looking at the picture.

Sylvina observed her father's picture closely and a demon appeared. It had the same base coat and horns as Trigon, but what was different was it had black hair and white glowing eyes, besides that everything else was basically the same. Sylvina gasped at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Raven was concerned.

"Oh, um… nothing." Sylvina wasn't sure what to say. "I thought I saw… nevermind. So, are these books all about Megana?"

"Most of them." Raven replied. "Do you want to read these in your room?"

"My room?" Sylvina was confused.

"Considering you might be here for some time the Titans and I decided to give you your own room." Raven replied, she levitated the books and went out of the room. "Come with me."

After passing a few hallways they finally arrived at a room that had Sylvina's name on it. The door opened, blue wallpaper lined the walls and the lights were shaped like doves. Her bed was rectangular with light blue mattresses and white pillows. There was a dark blue closet at the opposite end of her bed and a door that led to the bathroom. Beside her bed lay a small light purple table, on top there was a communicator.

"This is my room?" Sylvina was shocked, Raven nodded, "I-I don't deserve this."

"You helped us defeat Dr. Light, of course you deserve it." Raven replied as she reached for the communicator, "And if you ever need me or the Titans you know what to do. It's getting pretty late, I'll leave you to settle in, see you in the morning." And Raven left.

Sylvina lay on her bed, it really was soft, but then again, she had never slept on a bed before. "sehtolC egnahc otni samajap." And her clothes changed into blue footy pajamas with white doves. She sat on her bed, ready to start reading when an old friend paid her a visit. "Snow!" She shouted.

Snow was the white dove that would always keep her company wherever she was. Snow was standing on an open window in her room. "You found me!" Sylvina let Snow rest in her hands and took her inside of her room. "teL em dnatsrednu uoy." She said and Snow started talking.

"Sylv! I've missed you!" Snow said, in her own language that is. Sylv was the nickname that Snow always gave her so she just went with it.

"I've found out that my mother is a powerful sorcerous, isn't that great?" Sylvina was very happy.

"That's great news but…" Snow stopped for a moment. "Where is she?"

"I… I'm not sure." Sylvina levitated one book and began to read. "Hopefully this book gives some answers."

The cover of the book read: The next Azar. As the pages flipped some words caught Sylvina's eye. It read: A 12-year-old girl appeared in Azarath one day, she was from another dimension. This place, called Zutari was unlike any other place, it was always night there and darkness controlled the planet. The planet would be destroyed one day so the king and queen of Zutari, Megana's parents, decided to send her to Azarath, they'd known some friends there, and one of them was Azar. Once Megana's parents teleported her to Azarath, the whole planet turned dark, well, darker than before that is, and then it just vanished. Young Megana grew up by Azar's side, she remained like a daughter to him, when she turned 18, Azar knew it was time for her to pass down all she knew to her adoptive daughter. After many years of training Azar thought that Megana was ready to take her place but one day, she just disappeared without a trace. To this day, no one knows where Megana is or even if she's alive.

A knock on the door surprised Sylvina, it was Starfire. The door slowly opened and she came face to face with the smiling alien. "Greetings friend Sylvina!" She shouted. "I was sent to check on you, are you doing the ok?"

"Hi, um…" Sylvina tried to recall the alien's name, "Starfire. I'm doing great, I really appreciate what you all did for me."

"Yo, Sylv!" Beast Boy shouted from the end of the hall, "Wanna play some video games?" He finally reached Sylvina's door, "Cy is waiting and we're playing spider monkey 4, coming?"

"What's a video game?" Sylvina had indeed never heard of this since no one ever talked about playing in her adoptive family.

Beast Boy's mouth widened, "Are you serious?" Sylvina remained silent, "Oh, I guess you are. Well, you play with controllers and a projection of the game comes up on the TV screen."

"I do not think that friend Sylvina should stay up that late." Starfire spoke up, "She is still a child and needs to rest."

"Sorry, um… Beast Boy is it?" Sylvina was hesitant, Beast Boy nodded, "I guess I do need to sleep, but maybe in the morning?" Beast Boy nodded and left. "Thanks for checking on me Starfire."

"It is no problem, goodnight friend Sylvina." And with that, she left.

Sylvina lay on her soft bed with Snow resting on the bedside table. "Good night Snow." She whispered and slowly drifted off to sleep.

" _My dear daughter, your power has grown." A familiar voice said, it was like an angel. "I look forward to seeing you." Then the voice vanished._

" _My child." A demonic voice with a low tone appeared, "I hope you know that we love you from the bottom of our hearts, we will see you again." And once again, everything was quiet and dark._

" _Wait!" Sylvina shouted, there was no response. "Who are you? Where are you?" She ran around in the darkness, not knowing where she was headed._

 _A bright light then blinded Sylvina, when she was able to see again there stood two demons, one was Trigon and the other was his younger brother, Terron. It was the same image of the demon that she saw in her locket. In another flash of light her mother appeared. "Do we have to leave her?" She asked, holding Sylvina in her hands._

" _Trigon will come looking for her, we have no other choice." Terron had tears in his eyes. "Here, put this around her neck." Terron handed a moon locket to Megana. "It will keep her safe against my brother, when the time is right she will be able to open it and find out who we are."_

" _Sylvina, my dear baby girl, it breaks my heart that you'll grow up and I won't see it." Megana cried silently, "But we will always be in your heart." Megana opened a portal and in an instant Sylvina was gone._

 _A few moments later, a black hole appeared and grabbed hold of Megana, "Terron! Help me!" She shouted, her powers were no use against what was pulling her down. "Terron!" And she vanished, her screams of terror haunted the room._

" _Megana!" But Terron was too late, "Megana…" It was hard for him to lose the two people that he cared for the most, he sat alone until Trigon appeared._

 _Voices called Sylvina's name multiple times. "Silvina~" They said. "Sylvina wake up~" The image of Terron disappeared and she was again lost in the darkness._

"Mother!" She shouted, waking up from her nightmare. She could see things that lay on the ground and the Titans looking concerned.

"Sylvina, you ok girl?" Cyborg asked. The Titans looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine…" Sylvina thought about her parents, "Just a nightmare."

"Your nightmare moved everything in the tower." Robin said. "What was it about?"

"My parents…" Sylvina looked down, using her powers to put everything back in place.

Raven could tell that Sylvina was hiding something and decided to speak up, "Maybe I should have a talk with Sylvina." The other Titans looked at Raven, "Alone." The others left, as soon as they did Raven sat next to Sylvina. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… Raven?" Sylvina continued, "What do you know about Trigon's brother?"

"I'm not sure that he has one." Raven replied, she thought for a minute before continuing, "I think that my father has talked about his younger brother once or twice. Terron was his name I think. Why do you ask?"

That name was the exact same as the one Raven just said, "While I was asleep, I saw my mother and my father's true form." Sylvina paused, "He was a demon with black hair and white eyes and his name was Terron. My mother sent me to Earth because Trigon was coming after me, but a strange black hole thing pulled her down."

"Wait, so you're my cousin?!" Raven was confused, Sylvina nodded slightly, "Was there anything else?"

"No…" Sylvina whispered slightly, "I woke up after that. What if my mother is hurt or even worse? Where even is my father? What if-"

Raven cut her off, "They will be fine." Raven tried to calm her down. "If you would like, we can head to the library for some answers, but first, you need to change clothes. I'll be outside waiting for you." And she left.

"egnahC ym sehtolc." And almost instantly her clothes change from pajamas to a light blue top, dark blue jean, and a pair of black sneakers. She didn't tie her hair into a pony tail, instead she kept it down. Her little friend was still asleep so she decided to just leave her there.

Sylvina spotted Raven sitting on the edge of the island that Titan Tower was built on. Raven felt her presence and stood up, "Ready to go?" Sylvina nodded and they both levitated to the town library.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sorry, I know this is a bit rushed. I probably will add pairings into the story but first I need to know which pairings you would like to see (Robrae, Robstar, BBrae, BBstar, etc.) so please review and tell me. The reason that I started this story is because it is partly true and I just wanted to get it off my back. I was bullied when I was in third grade. Sometimes I don't feel excepted like I'm not a normal person, but after I started writing stories I sort of felt like I was in the right place. I've encountered some, well, not very nice reviews but that won't stop me from writing, I love to write no matter what anyone else says. But I will try to change my writing style or ideas if someone tells me to. Once again, please review, that would mean a lot to me, thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**_

Friend or Foe (Chapter 2)

At the library, Raven was finding books on her uncle while Sylvina was trying to reach the books on her mother's planet, they were on the tallest shelves. A loud thud surprised Raven and she went to see what it was. About 20 books were in a pile on the floor, Sylvina emerged under it, "Found it!" She shouted, holding a book with a picture of the planet on the cover. She looked around and saw books on the floor and Raven looking at her, "Sorry." She said silently and started to put the books back with her magic. Raven returned to the isle that she was searching in.

A book about Terron the Terrifying, fell on the floor, as if it was there for Raven to find. As soon as she picked the book up, strange marks formed onto Sylvina (Sort of like Raven's birthmark) and it hurt. Sylvina was scared since she had never seen these before, they burnt on her skin like one of the bullies was using a utility knife to cut her skin. She fell to the ground moaning, the "birthmark" of Sylvina was white with the symbol of Terron. Terron's symbol was a "c" with dot all around it. The c-shaped symbol appeared on her forehead and the lines on her body couldn't be deciphered.

Sylvina fell on the floor, moaning loudly. Raven heard her moan and rushed to see what was wrong, when she got there she was surprised to see that her cousin had the same condition as her. She inquired the mark on Sylvina's forehead, it matched the picture on the cover of the book. Raven used her powers to put the book in an orb created by her own magic and the pain stopped, but her birthmark was still there.

"Sylvina, what happened?" Raven went to her side and sat next to her.

"I'm not sure." Sylvina was a little scared but she felt worse, "What are these?"

Raven stood silent, think whether or not she should tell Sylvina, she didn't want her to freak out or anything, "I think you have some traits that are similar to mine." Raven said finally, "When I picked up this book," Raven showed the book with Terron's symbol on it, it was still in the orb, "Those markings appeared, this has happened to me before. But I don't think you need to worry just yet." Raven help Sylvina get on her feet. "Do you want to read this? I think it's about your father." Sylvina nodded as Raven slowly made the orb disappear and opened the book.

It read: _The legend of Terron, the younger brother of Trigon. Trigon was always better at chaos then him and his father always complimented Trigon and scoffed at Terron. When they were old enough, the two demons' father decide to make Trigon the next ruler of the demons. After their father's death, Trigon took over completely and had no mercy. Terron wasn't like his brother, he was kind-hearted, so one day he just vanished and was never seen again._

Sylvina stayed silent until she could process all this information. "But he was seen, Trigon returned and found him." Her birthmark faded.

"The book doesn't say anything about that." Raven flipped through the pages, "Maybe your dreams are more accurate." Raven put the book down and saw a picture of a planet in the book that Sylvina held. "Is that where your mother came from?"

Sylvina nodded slightly, "In my dream it just vanished, maybe this can tell me more information about where it went."

The pages were old but they were still able to read. The first few pages read _: Zutari, home to Mistress Megana, as far as we know, Megana is the only one left of her kind. The planet was born from a curse, it would die in a matter of years. Kaos was the one who ruled and plunged the planet into darkness, he was a shadow. Megans described her planet as complete chaos, everyday there was war, no matter what time of day people fought and many died. There were small houses and fire spread every single second, the people of the planet knew martial arts and had strong magic to adapt to their environment. They also didn't need to eat, drink, or sleep. War was in every direction you turn to, most of the buildings were either partly destroyed or completely destroyed. Kaos fed off of hatred and used it to control the planet. When the king and queen thought the planet was going to be devoured by the monster, they sent their only daughter to a place called Azarath. The planet disappeared and was never seen again. To this day, it is still a mystery of where the planet went._

"That's it?" Raven said, "I wonder where it says that they had you." Raven continued to flip through books about either Megana or Terron.There was nothing about Sylvina. Raven thought that Azar's last descendent might have more information. "Sylvina, I'd like to show you my home realm."

"Is it Azarath?" Sylvina tried to pronounce it right. Raven nodded. "Shouldn't we tell the Titans first?"

"Sure, I guess." Raven replied. "But this is more of a family matter." Raven sent a message to the Titans on her communicator, telling them where her and Sylvina were going. Raven opened up a portal with her dark magic, "Come on." And she stepped inside.

Sylvina hesitated before entering, "I'm not sure this is safe." She stood right in front of the portal. "But, I should trust Raven." She took a deep breath and walked inside. The way through was dark and Sylvina felt as if she was falling into a never-ending pit of darkness, so, she screamed. A white light blinded her and before she knew it she was headed straight for a tall, white building, but Raven stopped her from crashing just in time. "Thanks." Sylvina said once she could breathe again, that ride was terrifying, especially for an 8-year-old.

Raven smiled a little which was not normal for Raven, she barely even grinned. "This is my home, Azarath." Tall white structures appeared in every direction and people cloaked in white were getting along peacefully. In the center of Azarath lay the palace, it was mostly white but had some orange streaks. The palace was very old and it was rebuilt many times, and each time the symbol of the palace was different. This time imprinted at the front of the palace were two birds, a raven and a dove. People avoided Raven and gave her an unpleasant look when she walked to the old temple of Azarath.

Sylvina followed Raven closely but the other white-cloaked people narrow-eyed her as well. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Sylvina asked.

"I'm the daughter of an intergalactic demon who attacked Azarath many times. They hate me." Raven said with no tone whatsoever in her voice.

They were soon walking up some crumbled stairs until they reached some tall, white cylinders that were also crumbled. There were shelves with potions and scrolls containing the most powerful of spells. "I have to do something, meet you back here later." Raven said and hurried off.

Suddenly, a grey cloaked figure appeared in front of her. "Well I'll be, Sylvina Mastic." It had an old boy voice and he slowly observed Sylvina from all angles.

"Y-You know who I am?" Sylvina had never heard of her last name before. "Is Mastic my last name?" The figure nodded. "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure took off his hood and before her was an old man with a chakra jewel on his forehead. He had white short hair and wrinkled skin. "I am Rath, the last know descendent of Azar." (A.N: See what I did there? Azar is the name of Raven's mentor and Rath is his decedent's name, Azar+Rath=Azarath. Yeah, I'm terrible at making jokes, sorry.) "Your full name is Sylvina Snowfall Mastic. Your mother was the great Megana Mastic."

"Do you know where she is?" Sylvina eagerly asked.

"I'm afraid not." Rath sighed, "But she did write some notes in a magic journal that Azar kept." Rath levitated a journal that had the word "Megana" on it. "Your mother used this to communicate with Azar even after she vanished. There are papers that can be written on and after finishing writing on them they transfer themselves to this journal. Here, it's yours." He said as he gave Sylvina the journal.

"Thankyou." Sylvina whispered, taking the journal and flipping through the pages, "I'll take good care of it." And with that she left.

Sylvina wondered around the city, looking for Raven while reading her mother's journal.

The first few pages read in italics: _I am so sorry Azar, I know you wanted me to take your place but I don't think that I can take on such a big responsibility. I also have a confession to make, remember the day when I said I was leaving Azarath for a day? Well, I sort of fell in love with a demon that night. His name is Terron and even though he is the brother of Trigon, he has a kind heart, I can sense it. I knew that we couldn't be together if I stayed here so I left Azarath and Terron left Trigon's lair. We fell madly in love and had a baby girl, she had long, dark grey hair and her name is Sylvina Snowfall Mastic. Sylvina means forest, Snowfall means that she is very strong and Mastic means powerful. I thank you for all that you have done for me and I am deeply sorry but I do not know when you will see me again. Take care of Azarath._

 _Yours truly, Megana_

Sylvina knew what she needed to do, find her mother and the only way to do so was to head for Trigon's lair and look for her father. She conjured up a spell that would leave a note for Raven to find.

It read: _I am going to Trigon's lair in search of my father and hopefully get some hints of where my mother is._

 _-Sylvina_

Sylvina said the words to a spell, "ekaT em ot s'nogirT rial!" And in an instant a portal appeared, she held her mother's journal to her chest and hoped to find her parents.

 _ **Note: Sorry this is shorter than usual, I have a test to study for and it's this Thursday and Friday! I will continue this story next week. You might think: Why are you, Chocolatechen, uploading stories on weekdays? Well, it's the country's birthday in Taiwan so I get Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday off this week, but I won't upload tomorrow, I really need to study. Please review, that would mean a lot to me and thanks to the people who actually read this story and review it.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. There are some scenes of suicide, you have been warned!**_

* * *

Friend or Foe (Chapter 3)

After Raven visited her mother in the palace, she got Sylvina's note. Raven rushed to Titan tower, hoping that the others wouldn't notice her coming in, they didn't, well, only one did.

"Where are you going Raven?" It was Robin who was calling her. "The others are on separate missions."

"I'm not sure I should tell you." Raven replied, she turned around to face Robin, fear and worry filled her emotions.

"Are you ok?" Robin came closer to Raven, "And where's Sylvina?"

Raven hesitated but thought she could trust Robin, "Don't tell the others, they'll get hurt." Robin nodded, "Sylvina went to Trigon's domain, I have to find her before she gets hurt."

"Won't you get hurt if you go find her?" Robin couldn't believe what he just said, it was like he was protecting her. "If you're going to find her then I'm going too."

"But-" Robin cut her off.

"Just trust me, I'll be more help than you think." Raven nodded barely and they both went to Raven's room.

Once in Raven's room, she put her magic sand in the mark of Trigon and took out an old spell book, "If I turn evil snap me out of it." Raven told Robin, in an instant Raven's eyes turned into four glowing red ones. The portal opened and Raven rubbed her head as her eyes returned to normal.

"Why did you do that? Are you alright?" Raven was leaning on Robin slightly, trying to get her balance back.

"Only a demon can open the portal to Trigon's domain." Raven stood up on her own, "Sylvina is more powerful than I thought. Once you're in the passage, head for the red light." And they both jumped inside the portal as it sealed.

Meanwhile they were getting through the portal, Sylvina had already arrived and was looking around. It was all red and lava pools spread everywhere. Most of it was rock but there were some demon-like creatures lurking around as well. She found a safe place to read her mother's journal.

 _Entry 2: I am very happy living with my family but I fear for Sylvina. She is more powerful than me and I fear that she might be used or lose control. I am not sure if she also has her father's powers but when she was 2 months old she could already levitate and speak. I have found out that she had opened portals to unknown dimensions with ease and when she has nightmares they might become real. I hope that sending her to Earth lets her powers be weakened so that she can gain control over them._

Sylvina continued to read but one of the demons found her. "Trespasser…" It whispered, it had the form of a man but it was covered in fire. "Master will like you…" It dragged Sylvina, who didn't know what to do at the time, in front of Trigon.

Trigon knew instantly who this was, his niece, he had an evil grin on his face. "Sylvina, I have heard many things about you from your parents."

The demon had tried her up with a fire rope. "What did you do to them?!" Sylvina shouted, trying to get free. "tuP erif tuo htiw retaw." Sylvina whispered, but nothing happened.

"Let me tell you what I did, but there is no escape." Trigon threatened. "This can show you to them." Trigon held out a glowing yellow potion and untied Sylvina. "Go on, drink…"

Sylvina wanted to find her parents but she knew this wasn't the way, it must be a trick. "I might be an 8-year-old but I'm not dumb enough to except a demon's gift."

"You don't understand." Trigon sent two demons to hold her still, "I'm not giving you a choice." Trigon made a syringe-shaped object and filled it with the potion. Finally, he injected it into Sylvina, screams could be heard from her then they just stopped.

Raven and Robin had just arrived and heard the scream, the instantly knew who it belonged to. They followed the sound as far as it led them, in the distance they saw Sylvina's skin turn red and her eyes turned into four white glowing ones. She cried because of the pain she felt, she knelt on the rocky ground, one hand on her heart, the other keeping her in balance. Her hair turned dark black and she just collapsed.

"Lock her up, I'll deal with her later." Trigon called to one of the demons, "I have something to do." He looked over at Raven. "Come to save your cousin, dear daughter? Well you're too late."

"I'll hold him off, you get Sylvina to safety!" Robin yelled, "Go!" Raven nodded and levitated as fast as she could to unconscious Sylvina.

Raven used her powers to knock the demon out and catch Sylvina. Sylvina lay still, she had no heart rate or breathing. "Sylvina..." Raven whispered, "Fight the evil within you." Her skin was burning like lava so Raven put a forcefield around her and left to help Robin.

Sylvina may have been unconscious but flashbacks of her past corrupted her. She seemed like she was dead, and she felt like it as well, but the sudden changes caused her body to heal itself in a coma-like state.

" _You don't know who your parents are? How pathetic, you're a nobody." A girl with short light brown hair laughed. Hair was covering one of her eyes but it was clear that her eyes were green, she was wearing the Jump City Elementary School uniform. Sylvina sat in front of the lockers crying. "Cry-baby." She said as she left._

 _Another white light blinded Sylvina. An image of her step-mother appeared, she wore red and dyed her hair red as well. "Go to your room, now!" She yelled, "If you make even the slightest sound there will be no more meals for you for one week do I make myself clear?" Sylvina walked up the stairs to her room, she closed the door lightly and cried silently._

 _A red light appeared in front of her and an image of her hurting herself appeared. She used whatever she could find and tried suicide but the white dove always comforted her. Blood was on the floor of her room, she used her powers to stop her wounds from bleeding._

 _A light blue light then appeared beside her and spoke, "Get up!" The voice was angelic, "You are stronger than these memories!"_

" _Who are you?" Sylvina asked._

" _You will find out sooner or later." The light cleared and her mother stood before her._

" _Mother…" Sylvina ran over to hug her._

" _My dear daughter." Megana had tears in her eyes while she was holding Sylvina, "I can help you, but I can't if you don't get up."_

" _I-I can't." Sylvina looked down, "I am weak and pathetic."_

 _Megana knelt down until she was the same height as Sylvina, "You are stronger than you think, Sylvina. Get up, fight!"_

Robin and Raven's clothes were all torn up as they tried to fight Trigon. Trigon used his laser beam to aim for Robin but instead he hit Raven. Raven fell to the ground but Robin caught her just before she hit the ground, she was still breathing but it was slower than usual. "Say goodbye." Trigon prepared his last attack but instead of firing, something else hit him on the shoulder.

Sylvina stood behind Trigon, her appearance returned to normal and her hair was flying upward. "Afraid?" A ghost shaped like Megana appeared behind her.

"Afraid of a mere child? Never." Trigon stroke Sylvina with all of his power but her necklace protected her.

"Well, you should be afraid." Sylvina levitated to the same height as Trigon, "Very afraid." Her moon locket opened and magic came out of it, Sylvina and the ghost channelled that magic and attacked Trigon.

Trigon used his powers to create a balance between evil and good, "Trigon the Terrible will not be defeated so easily." His powers reached for Sylvina.

Flashbacks and voices of her past flashed inside her mind. Her mother's words gave her enough courage to defeat Trigon. With one last blast, Trigon retreated, Sylvina made a bond between him and his throne so he could never leave. Raven woke up and found herself in Robin's arms, Robin quickly let go and let her stand up on her own. Sylvina landed.

"Sylvina you're alright!" Raven was never this happy. She rushed over to hug her.

"There's something I need to do." Sylvina levitated towards the throne, "I've heard that this throne can answer one question if you have proven yourself before it, I hope I've done enough." Sylvina sighed, "Tell me what happened to my parents."

"You are a brave warrior." The throne spoke, "After your mother was pulled into the black hole she was teleported to face the Shadow King, the same exact creatures that whipped out her planet, they wanted to kill her. Your mother did the bravest thing she could think of, she trapped him in the fire prisons, she was trapped along with the Shadow King. She might have been trapped but she was still able to communicate using her soul." The throne paused, "As for your father, after Megana disappeared, he was devastated so he gave his powers to me, the reason that I am talking is because of him. He is now trapped in stone in the kingdom's walls, he became stone as soon as he gave up his powers." The voice vanished and Sylvina just froze.

Sylvina floated back to the ground, "Sylvina, I'm so sorry." Raven went up to her, Robin followed. Sylvina put her arms around Raven and cried. "Everything will be ok, we will find your parents, that's a promise."

Sylvina let go and looked at Raven, "Thank you." She wiped away the last of her tears, looked at Robin, and laughed, "You two would make a good couple." She smiled.

Raven smiled, "Hey." Raven hit Sylvina lightly, "Let's get home."

Sylvina opened a portal that led to Titan tower, they were soon back home. The others finished their missions and went to bed early. "Good night Raven, Sylvina." Robin said and left.

Sylvina yawned, "Good night~" She slowly walked to her room.

Raven soon went to her room as well and they all soon fell asleep. Robin woke up in the middle of the night, he was actually thinking about what Sylvina said. Did he have feelings for her? He wasn't sure so he decided to just go to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sorry this is shorter than usual. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. I also want to say something.**_ _ **Please don't try to commit suicide because you are mistreated or being bullied. Don't be afraid of telling people who care about you what is going on. There is a light inside every person, hope is all that matters. Once again, please don't try to end your life, it isn't fun and it won't solve anything, you will only make the ones that love you suffer. If you think that drugs can solve all your problems then you're wrong, trust me, you'll end up regretting doing them. If your friends all tell you to do drugs, don't listen, trust your own instinct because they are not very good friends if they force you to do something you don't want to do. If you are bullied or mistreated, remember that you are not alone, there are many people just like you that are willing to help. Please take this advice. The reason I wanted to say this was because this chapter has a part that talks about this. So, please review, thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! This is a rewrite of chapter 4 because I thought I kind of rushed through it last time._**

* * *

Friend or Foe (Chapter 4)

5:00am, the alarm went off. Cyborg was the first to see what was going on, the other Titans soon came running into the control room, Sylvina was still asleep though. Lines of descriptions filled the computers.

"Looks like Slade decided to show up, and he brought friends." Robin saw images taken by the security cameras, it showed Slade, Red X, Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Overdrive, Plasmas, Killermoth, Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, See-more, and Billy Numerous. They were the most powerful villains the Titans ever faced, Slade brought them together and somehow boosted their powers.

Sylvina appeared leaning on the doorway, almost falling asleep. She walked towards the Titans, still in her pajamas. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Is there an attack or something?" Sylvina went over to the footage taken by the security cameras.

"Slade is attacking and he has some friends." Cyborg told her, "Maybe you should change clothes." Cyborg looked at what she was wearing.

"Oh…" Sylvina yawned before finishing what she was going to say, "Right. egnahC ym sehtolc." And in a puff of smoke her clothes changed into a light blue cloak, she was wearing the same clothes she always wore inside. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. "Hope you don't mind but I sort of like Raven's outfit."

"I don't mind." Raven replied in no tone whatsoever. "Where are they headed?" Raven turned to look at Robin.

"The old library?" Robin saw the look on Raven's face, it was the same place where the prophecy was told, Robin walked up to her, "Don't worry, the hidden passage was destroyed." Raven was still a bit weary but nodded, "Titans go!"

Cyborg used the T-car, Robin used his motorcycle, and Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Sylvina flew to the old library. Once they got there they were shocked to see the sight, it was empty.

"Move in quietly Titans." Robin warned the team. They slowly walked into the library, it was rebuilt.

"Perhaps the villains have already retreated?" Starfire guessed, to be honest, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Raven and Sylvina could sense an evil presence, "It's a trap!" They both shouted but it was too late, the doors closed behind them and each of the villains surrounded them. Slade stepped forward.

"Miss me Titans?" His voice was dark, "Well, well, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and a new member, is it?" Sylvina hid behind Raven, grabbing on to her cloak. "Daughter of Terron and Megana… so nice of you to join us." He leaned closer to Sylvina, causing her to look away.

"Even with your army you will not win." Robin shouted, "Titans Go!"

The Titans split up to take down the villains, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, her soul-self flew into Plasmas, causing him to explode. Sylvina secured him in water.

Cinderblock and Overdrive worked together to take down Starfire, but luckily, she was prepared. She used her alien strength to separate Cinderblock but Overdrive snuck up on her without her noticing, he struck her with electricity causing her to fall unconscious. Cyborg used one of his cannons that were filled with water and short-circuited Overdrive.

Cyborg used his technology to defeat Gizmo, all of Gizmo's gadgets were either broken or completely destroyed. Starfire soon woke up and found herself face to face with mammoth, she was able to knock him unconscious by using her super alien strength.

Billy Numerous made clones of himself to confuse Beast Boy while See-more was zapping him, he fell to the ground and rubbed his head, "Is it just me or are our butts getting kicked?"

"It's just you." All the Titans replied continuing to take down the rest of the villains.

Robin stepped in to help Beast Boy, eventually they were able to tie up Billy Numerous and cover up the device on See-more's head.

Kyd Wykkyd went after Sylvina, he used his teleportation skills to toss her around. Sylvina eventually got out of the portals he opened and tried to punch and kick him but she didn't know that his hand-to-hand combat was really good. Sylvina got angry and ended up using her powers to beat him up until he was unconscious.

Dr. Light and Killermoth were actually afraid of the 8-year-old, they ended up running out of the library and disappearing.

Red X used his "X" to tie up Raven, she fell to the ground, trying to get free by using her powers. "Raven!" Robin shouted. He didn't know why he was that worried about her, he started to cut her lose with his bird-a-rang.

Starfire used her laser beam eyes to hit Red X but he ended up dodging. "Dude! You built this suit, you must know some of its weaknesses." Beast Boy shouted to Robin.

Beast Boy was then pinned to the ground by one of his "X"s, "I made some adjustments." Red X added.

"Red X! Get the girl!" Slade shouted through an earpiece Red X was wearing.

"I'd love to stay but I have orders." He looked over at Sylvina and vanished. About 3 seconds later he grabbed onto her from the back and put a piece of cloth over her mouth that made her fall unconscious. "See you." And in a puff of smoke he vanished along with Slade, but before he could get away, Raven grabbed onto him and ended up vanishing with him.

"Raven!" Robin ran into the smoke, but they were gone. He thought of when Raven became the portal and disappeared, he needed to find her. "We have to find them." Robin made a fist shape with one hand and hit it against the other, "Slade will pay if he did anything to them."

"Robin." Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "We will find them but first we need to secure the criminals." Robin nodded but deep down he was very worried for Raven and Sylvina, he realized that what Sylvina said might just be true, did he actually like Raven? (A.N. I'll use "#" when I switch between scenes.)

#

Raven hid next to a pole, listening and watching Slade and Red X's every move. "Where should I put the girl?" Red X asked, holding Sylvina still unconscious in his hands.

"Lay her down here." Slade pointed to a green medical bed, "Run some tests on her and keep her still, we don't know what she's capable of." Red X secured her to the bed as Slade left the room.

A paralysis drug was slowly injecting itself into Sylvina, Red X took some of her blood and left the room in the same direction as Slade. As soon as he left, Raven ran to her side and lifted the bags of whatever they were filled with and lay them on the floor. "Sylvina wake up." Raven shook her until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Raven?" Sylvina's eyes were half opened, she tried to move but failed, "Why can't I move my body?"

"They did something to you." Raven helped her sit up, "They paralyzed your body."

Sylvina stood up, her legs were shaking and she was losing her balance. "What do they want?"

"I don't know." Raven admitted, "They left the room, come on, let's find out what they're up to." Raven stopped when Sylvina grabbed her hand.

"ekaM su elbisivni." Sylvina whispered and instantly Raven and Sylvina couldn't be seen but they could be seen by each other. "Now we can go."

#

Cyborg was using the Titan computer to track them, Beast Boy turned into a dog and tried to find their sent, Starfire was flying over the city, trying to find them, and Robin was investigating the old library, maybe there was some sort of remnant that could lead him to Raven and Sylvina. Nothing, the Titans found nothing, Sylvina and Raven's trackers were damaged while they were being teleported and they didn't bring their communicators.

Robin had an idea, since Raven and he shared a bond, maybe Raven could hear him by using his mind to communicate with him. 'Raven? Raven! Can you hear me?' Robin said in his mind, hoping that Raven could hear him.

'Robin? Is that you?' Robin heard after shouting her name many times.

'Raven, where are you?' Robin talked quickly, 'Are you alright? Is Sylvina ok? Did Slade do anything to you?'

Raven replied before Robin could drive her crazy with questions, 'I'm fine and Sylvina is fine as well. We're in Slade's lair, he's up to something, I just know it, I'll tell you after we find out what.' And she stopped talking.

Robin contacted the team and told them their location, but first they needed to find Slade's lair.

#

Raven and Sylvina walked down the empty, cold, dark, metal hallway until they came to some sort of lab. High-tech gadgets and unstable gases and liquids could be seen in every direction. In the middle of it all were 6 test tubes the size of the Titans floating in mid-air and a gigantic computer, Slade was doing something with some red liquid. Red X entered, carrying another a small cup with some white liquid inside.

Slade turned around and examined the white liquid, "What's that?" He looked furious, "I told you to bring me her blood."

"This is her blood." Red X's eyes narrowed as he handed it to Slade. "I don't know why it's white." Slade turned over and continued to fuse the Titans' blood with some chemicals, "I'm done with your orders, where's the pay?" Slade turned around and threw a 100 dollar bill his direction, "That's it?"

"You'll get more after I finish cloning the Titans." He shouted, "Give the girl to Trigon, he will be very pleased."

"But-" Red X wasn't finished but Slade hit the table with his fist so he decided to stop talking.

"Bring the girl to Trigon or else you'll get nothing." Slade threatened, "Actually, you won't have to, she's already here." And with a push of a button electricity struck Sylvina's body and the invisibility spell faded.

Sylvina fell to the ground, "Where did that come from?" She regained balance and saw a circular device on her neck, she pulled it off before it could be activated again.

"Red X, take care of her." Slade ordered.

Red X threw his "X"s at Raven but instead of just trapping her electricity shot from them. "Sylvina! Get the blood samples!" She shouted while getting free.

Sylvina charged at Slade, using her powers to punch him but it was no use. Slade threw knives at her, even though Sylvina was able to dodge most of them, some of them were able to hit her. "Red X, take care of her." And he left with the blood samples.

Another force made her crash into the wall, Red X was the one that threw her to the wall, when she turned to look at Raven, she was on the ground, motionless and bleeding. "What did you do to her?!"

Red X smirked, "I killed her… and the same thing is about to happen to you." He threw a sharp piece of glass into her arm and it passed right through.

Sylvina thought about what Slade said earlier, "What are you waiting for? Didn't you say you were going to kill me?" Sylvina was bleeding all over but her blood was completely white. "Oh, right, you can't. Slade wanted you to send me to Trigon, well then if I die you won't get your pay, will you?" Sylvina felt the Titans entering Slade's lair, "If you won't end me then I will just do it myself." Just as Sylvina was about to take a knife off of the floor Red X secured her to the wall.

Just at that moment, the Titans flung open the door, Starfire quickly helped Sylvina out of her situation while the others rushed to defeat Red X but he disappeared, again. Starfire then turned around and saw her best friend lying on the ground motionless, she gasped causing the others to look in her direction. They all rushed over to Raven's side.

"Raven, listen to me! You're going to make it ok?" Cyborg slowly took out the tiny pieces of glass and cement while stopping her from bleeding. Her heart slowed and eventually stopped, "She's… gone…"

"Cyborg do what you can, we won't let you die, Raven." Robin was scared, he had never seen Raven like this before. Cyborg used a bunch of machines but still nothing.

"What's up with that white liquid Sylv?" Beast Boy asked Sylvina.

She stayed silent for a while before answering, "Just some chemicals, I um… accidentally spilled some on myself." She didn't want the Titans to worry about her while Raven was in this condition. She was sitting close to Raven's head, a drop of her blood touched Raven's chakra jewel and she started to breath slightly.

"What is that?" Robin inquired that a small white drop brought Raven back to life, barely.

"Um… some sort of chemical?" Sylvina did her best to conceal that it was her own blood.

"You think you can get some more of that?" Cyborg asked, "It could help Raven and I could use some for future injuries."

Sylvina was hesitant for a bit but nodded, she had no idea that her blood could heal injuries or bring people back to life. She used her powers and took about a quarter of blood from her body, Sylvina used half of it on Raven and gave the other half to Cyborg. Since she was wearing a cloak, no one could tell where the white liquid came from. Raven started to levitate and the scratches that were on the surface of her skin healed, Sylvina felt a little bit dizzy but she was happy to see that Raven was still alive.

The Titans headed back to the tower, Sylvina was still bleeding and felt weaker but she ignored it, Cyborg was carrying Raven to the infirmary. Once they arrived at Titan tower Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy headed to the infirmary while Starfire asked if Sylvina needed any help cleaning herself up, she shook her head and headed to her room, Starfire later joined the other Titans.

Raven was hooked up to a heart monitor, so far everything was normal. It was getting late so the Titans decided they would go to bed while Robin and Cyborg watched Raven.

Meanwhile, Sylvina was trying to stop herself from bleeding but it was no use, "laeH." She said back and forth but nothing happened, she grabbed a few tissues and put them on her wounds. Sylvina didn't feel so good so she decided to lie down.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and saw Robin and Cyborg looking at her worriedly, "What?" She asked, she didn't like it when other people stared at her.

"It's just…" Robin looked at Cyborg, "You died a few hours ago but some sort of white liquid saved your life. Robin said.

"Where did it come from?" Raven was curious.

"We aren't sure." Cyborg replied, "Sylvina said it was some sort of chemical."

Raven instantly froze, what if Sylvina was unconscious right about now because of too much blood loss. "It wasn't a chemical." Raven finally said, "It was her blood." Raven got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I have to make sure that Sylvina is alright." Raven ran to Sylvina's bedroom and knocked on the door, there was no reply. She opened the door since it wasn't locked and saw Sylvina asleep on her bed, she didn't want to wake her but what if she was actually dying? "Sylvina?" She whispered and shook her, white liquid flowed out of her bedsheets. Raven started to heal her, "Why did you have to do that?" After she finished she sat on her bed. Sylvina looked innocent when she was sleeping.

About 30 minutes later Sylvina moved slightly and opened her eyes, she slowly sat up and saw Raven looking at her. Sylvina looked at her wounds, they were healed.

"You used your own blood to heal me?" Sylvina nodded, "You know, you didn't need to do that."

"I didn't mean to but…" Sylvina started to cry slightly, "I just couldn't lose you, you were the only thing that was even close to a family, if you had died… I don't know what I'd do." Sylvina stopped for a moment, "I was… afraid."

"You were the one that scared me." Raven said, "You are like a sister to me, besides Starfire, you are the only person that understands what I've been through. If your blood has the ability to heal then you could channel that magic instead of using it directly."

"That would be better than me falling unconscious." They both laughed, "When my blood fell to the floor it vanished after some time but all of yours are still in Slade's possession."

"We'll find a way to stop him." Raven stood up, "I'll let you rest."

"Raven?" Sylvina called out, Raven turned around, "I know you don't like to do this but, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

Raven did hate telling stories but she wanted to be closer to Sylvina so she agreed. Soon enough Sylvina fell asleep, Raven sort of fell asleep next to her.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sorry, it's not really good. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you have any suggestions for stories or how I can improve my writing skills please tell me.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._**

* * *

Friend or Foe (Chapter 5)

Just another normal day, you could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg playing Stankball and asking Raven to referee in the distance, of course she refused. Robin was in the gym as usual and Starfire was in the kitchen preparing some sort of happiness pudding, she had just finished and called the Titans to try some.

"Friends! I wish to serve you some of my pudding as a sign of friendship!" Starfire said happily, caring a pot of pudding to the table where the Titans sat. Starfire saw the disgusted faces of her friends, "Oh, I understand. You do not like my Tamaranean food." She looked sad.

"Wait Star." Robin called out, "Um… we've only tried it once, second time's the charm." The Titans looked at Robin, "Right guy?" All of them quickly nodded. "Where's Sylvina?"

"I think I saw her in the obstacle course outside." Beast Boy spoke up, "After Rob left she decided to practice I guess." Beast Boy looked at the strange dish that was in front of him and took a bite, "De…li…cious…" Beast Boy swallowed and a chill went up his spine.

"I am very glad that you like it." Starfire was indeed very happy, "Friend Raven, could you bring this to friend Sylvina? She must be hungry after the training." She handed Raven a bowl of her pudding. Raven nodded and left.

Moans and loud thuds could be heard as soon as Raven stepped outside the building, in the middle of it all was Sylvina.

"Come on Sylvina, work harder." Sylvina said to herself, unaware that Raven was watching her. Targets appeared in front of her and she easily hit each one. "Time to add my own training. elttaB tobor!" A white robin made of titanium appeared in an empty space, it had lasers built into it and it was really fast. A few minutes passed and the robot was still in one piece, in fact, it was Sylvina who was getting hurt. Raven wanted to help her but she knew Sylvina needed to be able to defend herself. The robot knocked her off her feet and pointed a laser at her, "eid…" She whispered and covered her mouth, she couldn't believe she just said that. The robot exploded into a million bits, if that were a person then they would've… perished.

Raven decided it was a good time to help her up, "Sylvina!" She ran over to her, she was still carrying the pudding with her magic. "How did you…" Raven was also shocked that Sylvina was able to defeat a robot with one word, she was growing stronger.

"I'm n-not sure…" Sylvina was also afraid of herself, "I said die backwards and…" Sylvina stopped, "What if that was a person I could've… killed him… Raven, I'm afraid… afraid of myself, what if I hurt someone else or even worse…?"

"That won't happen, I won't let it." Raven saw that she still had the pudding on her and made it vanish, "Come with me, I'll help you control your emotions." Sylvina nodded and followed Raven inside. "Your powers are strong for someone your age."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sylvina looked down, "I'm cursed…"

Raven stopped and knelt down until she was the same height as Sylvina, "Your power isn't a curse, it may seem dangerous but with the proper training you will be able to do anything. Your power is a gift, you were meant to do great things Sylvina." Raven stood up and continued to walk, they soon came to Raven's room.

As soon as they entered Raven said, "Meditating always calms me down, copy my actions." Raven didn't really know how to teach but Sylvina was able to keep up.

Meanwhile, Cyborg checked the security cameras and saw Sylvina battling a robot of her own creation, he wanted to ask her if she could make one for the combat obstacle course. A few moments later Raven and Sylvina went to the living room where the others were watching TV.

A sudden flash surrounded the screen and a news reporter with pink hair and brown eyes wearing a red top, white jeans, and black shoes appeared sitting at a desk. "This just in." She said, "A strange man has come claiming he is looking for his younger sister." An image of a 16-year-old boy with black hair and red eyes appeared, he was wearing a torn up grey shirt with some black shorts and dark blue shoes, he also wore a locket in the shape of the sun around his neck. Another video clip started to play, it showed him destroying the city.

Robin turned off the TV and got up, "We need to find out who he is and who his little sister is." Robin said, "Titans Go!"

Houses on the far end of Jump City were partly destroyed and people were hiding, fire spread everywhere and it all looked red. The Titans arrived and without any hesitation, secured him to a metal pole.

"Who are you?!" Robin pointed his staff towards him. "Why are you attacking innocent people?"

"I am Corson." He said firmly, "They wouldn't tell me where my sister was, all they said was that she was with the Teen Titans. If I find the Teen Titans they will pay dearly if they did anything to her. Now let me go! Who are you anyway?" His voice was slightly demonic.

Cyborg saw that Robin was ready to hit him with everything he got, "Robin, chill." He said, Robin lowered his staff. "Who is your sister?"

"Her name was Sylvina." He confessed, the Titans turned to look at Sylvina, she was as shocked as them. "Now, let me go and no one gets hurt."

"Sylvina is this dude really your brother?" Beast Boy whispered.

"I'm not sure…" Sylvina was very young when she was sent to Earth and didn't remember much about her parents let alone her brother.

"Cyborg, put him to sleep." Robin commanded, "Take him to the Tower, we need to analyze his powers and origin. Sylvina, Raven, I want you two to connect to his mind, maybe we can find out more about him. Starfire, Beast Boy, monitor him and make sure no harm comes to Sylvina and Raven while they connect with him." The Titans nodded and Corson was put to sleep.

They took Corson to the infirmary and connected wires to his body, Raven started to try to connect with him but he was blocking her out.

"I can't connect to his mind, it's like his power of telepathy is stronger than mine." Raven looked over at Sylvina, "Corson might be your brother do you think you can connect with him?"

"I've never done that before." A voice called Sylvina from her mind, 'Sylvina~' It said, "Who's talking?"

The Titans were confused, "No one was talking, are you feeling ok Sylvina?" Robin asked.

'Fall asleep if you wish to talk to me~' The voice said again, "What do… you… want…?" Sylvina just randomly collapsed on the ground and lay still.

Cyborg picked her up and put her on one of the beds and hooked her up with one of the moderators. "Sylvina and Corson's brainwaves are very similar, I think they're communicating with each other."

"We can't interrupt them while they're doing that." Raven said, "We can monitor them from the security cameras." And they left the room meanwhile Sylvina was talking to Corson. (Words in italics mean they are visions, communications from the mind, dreams, etc.)

" _What do you want?" Sylvina asked, it was dark._

" _Are you Sylvina?" A voice asked, the light soon cleared and stood before her was Corson. Sylvina nodded and took a step backward. "Sylv, it's me, Corson." He stepped forward but Sylvina was still unsure of him._

" _Who are you?" Sylvina took a second to analyze him, "You seem familiar but… I don't remember."_

" _Revilo." Corson wanted Sylvina to repeat but she just looked confused, "Say it."_

" _Revilo?" A sudden white light blinded Sylvina, it cleared slowly and she saw her and Corson playing with each other. Sylvina was only 1 year old and Corson was teaching her how to sing. The background soon returned to the blackness and Corson was still in front of her, "How come I didn't remember you?"_

 _Corson paused, "I erased our parents and your memories. You see, Terron knew that I was going to be the next ruler of the underworld, they did their best to hide me from Trigon, they knew that he would take me and turn me into something evil. After you were born my powers began to grow and I accidentally hurt you many times." An image of Corson trying to wake Sylvina up after he lost control of his fire powers and ended up knocking Sylvina unconscious. "I used my powers to erase your memories and ran off, I did pay you some secret visits but after a few months our parents sent you to Earth."_

" _You wanted to find me? But why?" Sylvina stayed still instead of walking backward._

" _I wanted to see you again." Corson pulled Sylvina into a tight hug, "I have missed you, I never meant to hurt anyone, I just wanted to find you. When I get angry I lose control and my powers take over me, I think you should wake up now." Sylvina nodded and a bright light caused her to open her eyes._

She sat up and saw the Titans looking at the moderator, moans could be heard from Corson as he awoke. "Who are you all?" He asked, "Are you the Teen Titans?"

Sylvina stood up and walked over to her brother, "They're my friends." She turned to face the Titans, "So you guys know exactly what happened in my mind right?" They nodded.

"I'm Robin, this is Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven." Robin introduced, it was clear to them all that Corson didn't really trust them. "Can you sleep in Sylvina's room until we get a room built?" Sylvina and Corson nodded.

It was 9:00 at night and the Titans weren't tired yet but Sylvina was, they stayed in the living room to watch some horror movies, Corson decided to join his sister. As soon as he entered the room he had a bunch of questions to ask.

"Why is there a dove in the room? What happened to you after mother and father sent you to Earth? How did you get here? Who took care of you?" Corson had a lot of question marks over his head.

"This is Snow, and well, she helped me through a lot. This is the short version: I came to Earth and two people took me in but they weren't very nice, I was bullied at school, I blew up the whole school because I couldn't control my powers, the Titans caught me and helped me, oh and, now I help them fight villains." Sylvina finished with one breath. "What are your powers anyway?"

"Well, I have fire powers, I can move things with my mind and teleport, I can also communicate with people using my mind. I have super speed and I'm learning how to use my mind control powers." Corson finished. "When you were born, mother said that your powers were very strong for your age, what are your powers?"

"Um… let's just say they are very dangerous." Sylvina looked out the window, "I can make things happen by saying them backwards, I can think of something and it appears, I can move things with my mind, oh and I can levitate. I've been reading some spell books and I am also trying to figure out how to bring our mother back to the fire prisons and bring our father back from stone."

"Wow, who knew my little sister was that powerful." He laughed but Sylvina stayed silent. "Something wrong?"

"No… nothing is wrong." Sylvina was still thinking about what happened earlier, "Actually, I do have something on my mind." She continued, "Earlier today I killed a robot…" Sylvina mumbled the last part and said it quickly.

Before Corson could continue the alarm went off, Sylvina rushed to the main room, Corson followed close behind. "Ternion is attacking sector B." Cyborg checked the computer. (If you don't know who Ternion is, it's a fusion of Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock. It appears in "Aftershock Part 2".)

"Thought we dealt with him before." Beast Boy said, "Well, let's go, I really want to finish this movie."

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as usual.

The Titans ran out of the room but Corson grabbed onto Sylvina's hand, "Is it ok to trust them? Where are you going?"

"They're my friends, I need to help them." She ran to the door, "Coming?" Corson nodded and followed her.

 ** _Note: Thanks for reading this and thanks to all the people who reviewed, it means a lot me. So, please review, thanks! If you have any ideas on how I can improve my writing please tell me._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? I don't own the Teen Titans! And I'm back!**_

* * *

Friend or Foe (Chapter 6)

Slade sent Ternion to test the Titans' limits and he was stronger than before, this time he had his old powers and he could also move things with his mind and reflect whatever was fired at him two times harder. The Titans arrived at the battle place, Starfire picked up Cyborg so he could fire his sonic cannon at him but instead of him getting hit, Cyborg and Starfire were flung to the other side of town.

"Each attack we fire gets fired back at us." Raven said while using her magic to use a pole and hit him.

"Raven, can't you use the trick you used last time to kick his butt?" Beast Boy asked, a rock headed straight for him but before it could hit him Sylvina used her powers to levitate it away from him. "Thanks."

Raven looked at him, "It isn't just Plasmus we are fighting, If I go in there I would be crushed by rocks and zapped with electricity." Raven made Beast Boy sound dumb.

"So, here's the plan-" Robin didn't finish but Corson just charged, holding a sword in his hand. "Corson, wait! Sylvina, stop your brother, he's going to get himself killed!"

Corson's sword instantly broke when he tried to hit the stone, Ternion trapped him inside his plasmas, no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free.

"Raven, separate him." Robin told her, Starfire and Cyborg soon came after Raven managed to separate Ternion into Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock. "Starfire, Cyborg, take on Cinderblock. Sylvina, get your brother out of Plasmus and Raven, get ready to blow him up. Beast Boy and I will short-circuit Overload. Titans Go!"

Ternion was much easier to defeat when he was separated, Starfire and Cyborg were able to break apart Cinderblock, Beast Boy and Robin were able to get rid of Overload's electricity until he was just a hard drive. Sylvina struggled a bit when she was getting her brother out and Raven was waiting for her.

"Let my brother go!" Sylvina shouted while shooting beams of energy at Plasmus, "I might hurt him. Corson, I could really use some help!" She shouted, hoping her brother could break free himself, Corson managed to get his hand out of Plasmus which was enough for Sylvina to pull him out.

Just as Raven was about to blow up Plasmus, Corson managed to take control of her mind, since he didn't know what she was going to do he decided to take over. Raven and Corson's eyes glowed yellow, "Separate him." Corson commanded and she did just that.

"Friend Sylvina, what is your brother doing?" Starfire asked Sylvina, "What is friend Raven doing?"

Sylvina took a moment to examine her brother, "I think he's controlling her." She remembered that Corson said he could control someone's mind.

Beast Boy turned into a bull and ran into him, he stopped controlling Raven because he was distracted and Raven fell to the ground and rubbed her head, "Dude, Raven, are you alright?" He asked once he turned back into his normal form.

Raven turned to look at Corson with an angry expression, "I'm fine." She really was angry that someone was messing with her mind, "What were you doing?!" She shouted at Corson then turned into her spiritual form and blew up Plasmus.

"I was trying to help but this green goblin got in the way." Corson faced Raven and the two began to argue.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Cyborg stood in between them, "We have to get these criminals back to prison."

Corson crossed his arms, "I could've handled it myself." The Titans stared at him, "What?"

The Titans decided to ignore him and continued to secure the prisoners. "Sylvina, can I talk to you later?" Raven asked, Sylvina nodded.

Corson went to talk to his sister, "I don't get why everyone is so mad, I always did that when someone was going to attack me."

"Listen, Corson." Sylvina sighed, "You use to do that, you were alone then. This is a team, everyone has a role to play, don't only think of yourself." She walked off with the Titans leaving Corson to walk to the Tower himself.

A few hours later the Titans returned to the tower, Robin decided that his team needed to train so he asked Cyborg to set up the combat area. Raven decided that she would talk to Sylvina while the others were training.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sylvina asked, keeping an eye out for the others, "This is about my brother, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry about what he did but he isn't used to working on a team. Give him another chance, please?"

Before Raven could respond, Corson appeared before her, "Look, I'm sorry." He apologized, the rest of the team went over to see what was going on, "I didn't mean to control your mind, I sort of have a hard time trusting people. I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it, dude." Beast Boy spoke up, "Raven doesn't trust people either. You want to have a go on the combat course?"

"No thanks." He replied and teleported away.

Before the Titans could say anything more, Starfire ran up to them, holding pieces of paper in her hands. "Friends! I have some of the mail for us!" The Titans took the letters that had their names on it.

"Woah~ I won a video game!" Beast Boy shouted, the envelope that contained his letter was already torn up. "Cool! It's the latest version of Fight! One of my favorite games!"

"What exactly did you win at?" Cyborg asked while opening his letter.

"I didn't really do anything." Beast Boy tried to recall what he did to deserve the video game, "Oh, yeah, I volunteered to help at the zoo 3 months ago, guess they thought I did a good job."

"Yeah, says the person who can shapeshift." Cyborg mumbled and took out the letter. "Sweet! This new theme park needs help constructing some rides and they want ME to help. I'm going to make the rides unforgettable."

A worried and slightly afraid look appeared on Robin's face when he saw that it was his adoptive father, Batman aka Bruce Wayne, who sent him a letter, "Batman thinks that I'm a good leader? How did he know? Ugh, did he seriously spy on me? Well, at least it's not anything too bad. He wants me to return to Gotham?! That's strange, I wonder if anything is wrong."

"I wish to talk about my piece of paper from a relative or friend next!" Starfire spoke up, she gasped before continuing, "My people are hosting a dance for the king, and I am invited to attend! I am the most joyous!"

"Can we please not yell so much?" Raven asked, annoyed as she took out her letter, "My new spellbook is arriving, and the new city library needs help setting up? I didn't know the town was building another library, well, I don't have anything better to do."

Sylvina looked puzzled when she opened her letter and began to read it, "To Sylvina Snowfall Mystic." She read and wondered why they knew her name, "We welcome you to Slyther Meadow Elementary, this elementary school is far different from the other schools, you may choose at least 5 subjects to study for here. The subjects you may choose will be given to you on the first day of your arrival, all students will be given a dorm room, whether or not you will use it is up to you. We do wish you will have a good time here. Best regards, Headmaster K. Wate." Sylvina finished. "How did they know who I am, what my name is, and basically everything else?" (A.N: I know what you're going to say: "You spelled 'Slither' with a 'y' instead of an 'i'." Yeah, I know, it's the name of the school, not a real word, it was only meant to sound like 'Slither'.")

"Oh, friend Sylvina." Starfire spoke up, "We thought that you may need some friends your age and you need to learn some of the basic materials. What age are you now?"

"Um… I'm not sure?" Sylvina said, hesitant even though when she came to Titan Tower she was 8, she felt like she had gotten older the past few months, like, a lot older.

"She was 8 when she arrived." Cyborg was analyzing her with his machinery, "Something must be wrong with my computer cause it's saying that she's 9 now, how can that be? It's only been a few months."

The Titans thought for a second until a familiar voice was heard. "Zutarians age differently." It was Corson who was talking, the others looked at him, thinking how he knew what they were talking about. "What? I was listening to everything you were saying, you never told me not to. Anyway, Zutarians age up by one year each month, according to the time on Earth, since Sylvina is half Zutarian, it only affects her slightly, causing her to not know when she will get older."

There was a long silence, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, I have to get going to the theme park, see you all in a few days." Cyborg was excited to help make some of the rides in the new theme park 'interesting' and rushed off to prepare the T-car.

"And I should be heading to Tamaran." Starfire added. "The best of luck on the first day of school friend Sylvina and I wish you all the best on your new activities, fellow Titans!" And she flew up into the sky until she couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

"I should be heading to Gotham before Batman gets mad at me." Robin looked at Sylvina's letter before continuing. "The directions to the school don't seem far from Gotham, I can drop you off there if you want Sylvina. I know you'd rather teleport, but I don't think it's safe to expose your powers."

Sylvina nodded but Corson stood before her and started to yell at Robin, "Who said she's going?" He asked, "It might not be safe, I don't want her to get hurt."

Sylvina sighed and faced her 'overprotective' brother. "It's a school, Corson, not a battlefield, not particularly dangerous place, just a school, I'll be fine." It took some time for Corson to accept what his sister said but eventually he agreed to let her go.

"I'm going to go to the new library." Raven didn't want to get involved with Corson anymore because of what happened earlier. "I'll be back to pick up Sylvina once her school ends, give me a call on your communicator once you want me to pick you up, alright?" Raven asked Sylvina, Sylvina nodded and Raven opened up a portal and left.

"Great, so I'm stuck with this weirdo." Beast Boy crossed his arms but once he saw the look on Corson's face he backed away. "I-I mean great~ No problem." He quickly added before Corson decided to kill him.

"We're off then." Robin told Beast Boy and Corson, "Try not to blow up the Tower while we're gone, guys." His voice sounded like he was begging. "Come on, Sylvina, we'd better get going, don't want to be late, right?"

Beast Boy and Corson walked towards the tower and Robin and Sylvina went the opposite direction. The boy wonder and Sylvina took the bus to get to Gotham city, it was a long ride but Sylvina was perfectly busy sending an email to the school telling the headmaster she was going on her communicator.

"Wow, those are a lot of subjects, how can I choose only 5?" Sylvina asked herself, an email that had all the subjects on it was delivered to her. On the email wrote these subjects: Math, Biology, Chemistry, Architecture, Coding, Geology, History, Chinese, Writing, Design and Technology, Art and design, Music, Physical Education, Engineering, and Physics. "I guess I like Music, Writing, Chemistry, Art and design, and um… Chinese? I've always wanted to learn a foreign language. The letter did say AT LEAST 5, so does that mean I can choose more than 5?"

The bus stopped, "Meadow Lane!" The bus driver yelled.

"I can walk from here, see you later Robin!" Sylvina waved as the bus was heading to its next location.

After a few hours of walking down crowded streets, she finally came to a big brick building. Cylinders made of white stone were holding up a triangular shaped sign that had the words 'Sylither Meadow Elementary School' on it, some small, white stairs led to a silver, metal door. The school was about 3 buildings wide and 2 buildings tall, you could easily get lost in there, the inside looked a lot larger. Once inside, you could see a wide hallway with yellow lockers on both sides stuck to the white walls and white ground, look further and you could see staircases that led, well, upstairs. Sylvina took a picture of the school map which was shown pinned to a wall on the right-hand side, people from ages 6 to 12 walked around the halls, chatting could be heard in every direction, suddenly, the bell rang and in less than a minute, the halls were empty.

A tall and a bit overweight man walked over to Sylvina, "You should be in class." This man was bald and had slightly darker skin than Sylvina, he also had black eyes. He was wearing a white top with a tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here and I don't know my classes or my way around here." Sylvina tried not to make eye contact because she thought she was going to be punished.

The man smiled, "Follow me, please." He said, Sylvina followed him down the white halls, past the teachers' lounge and infirmary. "In here." He opened the door and inside were a bunch of new students sitting at desks that were lined up all the way from Asia to Antarctica, "Choose an open seat."

Sylvina sat in the middle column, second row, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sorry, cliffhanger! Yep, I'm back! I thought of writing this because my midterm exam is coming up, not much to say about that. Please review and thank you for reading this!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**_

* * *

Friend or Foe (Chapter 7)

"Welcome to Slyther Meadow Elementary! I am Headmaster K. Wate, but you may call me Headmaster Kyle." Turns out that the man Sylvina met earlier was actually the headmaster. Headmaster Kyle sat down on a big desk at the front of the room. "This school has over 10,000 students and there are currently 124 new students present in this room." Suddenly, a hazel haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing a white top with a halo picture on it, dark brown pants, and dark yellow shoes came bursting into the room. "Make that 125 new students." He added.

"Sorry I'm late, I um… got lost." The boy said, Sylvina could tell that he was lying but somehow, the others couldn't.

"That's alright, take a seat." Headmaster Kyle said, he wasn't mad at all. The only seat left was one next to Sylvina, when he sat down, she could feel a strong, magical, positive, force from him but decided to ignore it. "Now, where were we, oh, yes. There are sheets of paper on each of your desks containing all the subjects you may choose from. The other sheets are notes I want you to take home to your parents, one of them includes all the schedules, when you don't have classes, you may stay in your dorms, if you are caught in the hallways during class you will be put in detention. While you fill in these forums, allow me to tell you why are classes are so unique, the reason is, we do not want to force anyone into doing anything they don't want to do, this way, you can choose what you want to do freely. You may choose more than 5 subjects if you wish, please read the rules carefully as there will be no excuse if you break them, once you have finished filling out these forums please hand them in and set up your dorms. You have the rest of the day and today only to explore the school and get to know each other and the school better, your dorm number is on the back of your schedule."

A few minutes later, Sylvina handed in her forum and walked towards the dorm area to find her room, she was relieved that it was one dorm per person instead of two people having to share one room. The room was pretty dull, it was new but dull, white walls, white floor, white rectangular bed, wooden shelves, one rectangular window, and so on, the bathroom was the same. There was a small desk that Sylvina decided to put her papers on.

"Maybe I can use just a little bit of magic to make this room a bit more, me." Sylvina started with putting up some light blue wallpaper and light purple flooring, then she made her bed an oval shape and also made it bigger, bluish purple bed sheets covered her bed and her pillows were the bright blue, her blanket was a darker shade of blue. "That's better, but it's missing a few things." She used her powers to make a dove-shaped bedside lamp and put it on a small wooden table. "Now it's perfect." She sighed and flopped onto her bed, a sudden knock on the door interrupted her relaxing moment.

She opened a door and saw some textbooks, it took her some time to realize they were the subjects she chose. "Let's see." She said after taking the books inside her dorm. "Music, Writing, Chemistry, Art and design, Chinese, Biology, and History, that's it." She put them all neatly on a shelf and started to read her schedule, "I have Chinese on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, third period. Music on Monday and Friday, sixth period. Chemistry on Monday and Thursday, fourth period. Art and design on Tuesday and Friday, fifth period. Biology on Tuesday and Thursday, second period. History on Tuesday and Wednesday, first period. And Writing on Wednesday and Thursday, fifth period. Wow, that's a lot." Sylvina pinned her schedule onto a wall and decided to explore the school a bit.

The halls were filled with new faces, Sylvina hadn't been to a school for a long time, thoughts of her old school haunted her mind. What if she would be bullied again? What if she blows up this school with her powers? What if people find out who she really is? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a boy who was reading and walking at the same time heading in her direction, the both fell over when the bumped into each other.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sylvina apologized quickly while getting back on her feet. 'Great, your making enemies on the first day.' She thought to herself and picked up the book that the boy dropped, she took a closer look at the boy and realized that he was the same kid that was late and who she had sensed a magical presence.

The boy stood up as Sylvina handed the book to him. "It's fine, I shouldn't be reading and walking at the same time. It's not your fault." He paused for a moment. 'Ok, Ethan, now's your chance to make a friend.' He thought to himself before introducing himself. "I'm Ethan Angelwood." Ethan held out his hand to do a handshake.

"I'm Sylvina Mastic." Sylvina replied, trying to not stutter while she was talking, she held out her hand to shake his.

An awkward silence was between them. "So… um… what classes did you choose?" Ethan tried to sound friendly.

"Music, Writing, Chemistry, Art and design, Chinese, Biology, and History." Sylvina whispered, she could still feel the same magical presence coming from him. "So, where are you from?"

"I… um… am from… um…" Ethan stuttered, truth was, he wasn't a normal human, he was actually an angel. "A very small city… called… um… Jump City, yeah, that's it…" He had heard his mother talk about the city before. "Where are you from?"

"Same." Sylvina firmly said, Ethan looked nervous. Even though Sylvina knew she was supposed to use her powers, she wanted to know who he really was, so she reached into his mind and read his past, but before she could see anything, the speakers called her name.

"Sylvina Mastic to the headmaster's office, please." The speakers called, "Sylvina Mastic."

Sylvina thought that she was in trouble and walked slowly to the headmaster's office, but Ethan called out to her. "I'll see you at lunch, I guess." He said, Sylvina nodded and continued walking.

A few minutes of walking and she finally arrived at a wooden door with shades covering the square window on the top of the door. The words 'Headmaster K. Wate' was imprinted on the door, Sylvina took a deep breath and knocked, a voice called her inside. Once inside, you could see grey walls and white floor, three windows were behind the desk that the headmaster was sitting at, a chair was in front of that desk.

"Have a seat, Sylvina." He said, pointing to the chair, Sylvina sat down. "I need you to answer some questions, just say yes or no." Headmaster Kyle said while putting down the blinds. "You were adopted?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you know who your parents are?" He continued.

"Well, yes, but I don't know where they are, I mean I do know where they are, I just don't live with them currently." She didn't want the headmaster to know that she was actually from another planet.

"So, you live with the Teen Titans?" He asked, writing everything down on paper, Sylvina nodded. "Sylvina, I know about your powers, I know that you need to help your friends and can't be here every day." He confessed.

"H-How did you know?" Sylvina was nervous.

"Your friends told me, well, one of them did but I can't quite recall her name, was it Fire? No. Star? No. Firestar? Not it. Oh, that's right, Starfire, yes, she told me. Don't worry about it, your secret will not leave this room, I have told all of your teachers that you will not be attending their classes all the time and to not ask for a reason." Headmaster Kyle stopped before continuing. "There is also another student with almost the same issues as you but has to come here every day."

"What's the student's name?" Sylvina wondered if it could be Ethan.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." Headmaster Kyle said, the bell rang, it was time for lunch. "You should be heading to the cafeteria." He walked over to the door and opened it for Sylvina, she walked out of the room and thanked the headmaster.

The halls were almost empty, and everyone was walking in the same direction, Sylvina followed them downstairs until she came to a room with a lot of tables and people lining up to get some lunch. Once she got some mashed potatoes, pasta, and an apple, she found a completely empty table and sat down. A few minutes later, Ethan showed up and sat beside her.

"Hey, Sylvina." He welcomed, "What's up? And why were you sent the headmasters?"

"Nothing much." Sylvina replied and took a bite of her apple. "And, I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, I'm taking Music, Chinese, and Chemistry classes, too. Maybe we could practice Chinese together and maybe hang out?" Ethan asked, a little embarrassed.

Sylvina paused. "Maybe." She said only one word. "What other classes do you take?"

"Um… Physical education, Coding, and Engineering." Ethan continued, but before he could, some screams could be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Sylvina and Ethan said at the same time, the screams suddenly stopped which made all of the students in the cafeteria scared.

A black monster made of slime and shadows appeared before Sylvina, it had red, beady eyes and could shapeshift into anything. "Sylvina Snowfall Mastic… I have searched for you for a long time…" It said with its deep voice.

Screams, high pitched screams could be heard in the room. "Calm down everyone." A teacher said, "To the exit door, quickly!"

Once most of the students were out of the school, Sylvina noticed that Ethan wasn't going. "Ethan, run!" She told him.

"I'm not leaving you with that thing." Ethan stayed and closed the exit door. "Bring. It. On." He challenged the monster, a bright yellow light shone from him and when it cleared, Sylvina couldn't believe what she was seeing. White angel wings sprouted from his back and a light-yellow halo could be seen above his head.

"Ha. An angel?" The monster scoffed. "You are no match for the great and powerful Ooze!" Ooze was his name. "Leave this place, this is between me and the Zutarian, the last Zutarian who is still alive."

"Zutarian?!" Ethan had heard his mother say that they were one of the most powerful beings in the known universe. "You're a Zutarian?!"

Before Ethan could finish what he was going to say, Ooze had already shot some sort of very sticky substance that glued his wings together. Once he was on the ground, Ooze threw him against the wall, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Not so powerful after all." Ooze said, heading for Sylvina. She stood there, not moving, looking the monster in the eyes. "Half Zutarian, half demon, you are perfect to activate my machine to destroy the world."

"I will never help you with anything!" Sylvina shouted while firing light blue beams at Ooze. Ooze vanished into a puddle of black substance and trapped Sylvina, it took her some time to realize the substance was forming around her. "Ethan, I could really use some help about now. Wake up!" There was no response, he was still out cold. She used her magic to break free, she did it but she had some cuts on her.

Ethan woke up and the first thing he said was, "Darn it! My wings are stuck together." He tried to unstick them but couldn't.

"eulgnU sih sgniw." Sylvina said, his wings were free, but she was not paying attention and was thrown against a wall and Ooze held her in his hands.

"Let go of my friend!" Ethan shouted, a light-yellow beam of light shot at Ooze's hand, causing him to let go of her.

"This has gone on for long enough." A white ghost-like image of Megana appeared behind Sylvina, her eyes glowed white and her locket glowed a faint blue. A white aura surrounded Ooze and he just vanished into thin air, the ghost-like image fainted and Sylvina was back to normal. She knelt down and started to catch her breath.

"That was amazing!" Ethan shouted but saw that she was catching her breath. "Are you ok?"

"I'm-" Sylvina panted before continuing. "Fine." She got up and sat on one of the chairs. "I'm guessing that you're not really from Jump City."

"No, but neither are you." Ethan transformed back into his normal self and sat next to her. "I'm from the world above, my mother thought it would be a good idea for me to learn about helping the humans. How did you get here? Zutari disappeared ages ago."

"I didn't come from Zutari." She sighed. "My mother was sent to a place called Azarath just before Zutari disappeared, she fell in love with a demon and left Azarath, my brother was born and he inherited my father's powers but he erased our memories of him because he didn't want to put us in danger, I was born later on. Megana, my mother, and Terron, my father, sent me to Earth when I was really young because Trigon, my father's brother, was going to kill me and I don't know how I ended up with some abusive foster parents, later on, I went to Jump City Elementary School and was bullied there, I accidentally blew up the school when I couldn't control my powers. The Teen Titans found me and took me in and now, my brother has also found me. That pretty much sums up my life."

"That's a lot of stuff." Ethan tried to recall everything that she said. "So, where are your parents now?"

Sylvina was about to cry because she knew that she would never see her parents again and talking about them just made the feeling of sadness increase. "Zutari was swallowed by a shadow, the shadow came looking for my mother and she…sacrificed herself by sending her and the shadow to the fire prisons." Sylvina stopped before continuing and held the tears that were escaping her eyes. "My father was depressed, so he… gave away his powers to a throne and… turned to stone." She hung her head low and cried silently.

"I shouldn't have asked." Ethan said once he saw that Sylvina was crying.

"It's fine." Sylvina stopped crying. "It's nice to tell someone about what happened. We better keep our powers secret."

Ethan nodded. "So, you are part of the Teen Titans?"

"I guess." Sylvina replied. "I won't be able to come to school every day because I need to help the others fight crime."

"Oh." Ethan seemed a bit disappointed. "I guess I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Sylvina tried to comfort him. "I'll come back as often as I can and you can always come to Titan Tower if you want to see me."

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?" Ethan asked.

"I think so." Sylvina stood up. "Do you want to explore the school a bit?"

"Sure, I guess." Ethan said.

The two friends talked and got to know each other and the school better, Sylvina called the Titans to tell them that she would be spending the night at the school, the others weren't finished with their activities so it was fine. At 4:00, the school speakers had an announcement.

"The school day has ended, please proceed to your dorms or house. We wish that you have had a nice day today, dinner will be in the cafeteria." The speakers announced.

Sylvina and Ethan headed down to the cafeteria, after dinner, they headed to their own dorm rooms. School uniforms and school backpacks and stationery were delivered to every dorm. The school uniform contained a blue and white shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black shoes. Tomorrow was a Friday. For the first time, she felt safe in a school and felt happy, this was a good beginning.

* * *

 _ **Note: Don't worry, this story won't always focus on Sylvina's school. So, please review and thanks for reading!**_


	9. Author's Note

_**Hey guys, Chocolate here. Sorry for all of these author's notes, I just came here to tell you that I will be taking a break from for about a month or so. I will be back soon, but I sort of got bored of wring fanfictions. I will be going to this website called Wattpad and write some original stories, my account will be the same as my fanfiction account. Oh, and I am currently working on a collab with SilverZone10, she is an amazing author and person, I recommend checking out her stories. That's all I have to say for now.**_


End file.
